


Spencer's First Day

by vomitingwords



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blushing, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: It's Spencer's first day at the BAU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Criminal Minds drabble.

Spencer walked into the FBI building at Quantico Virginia surprisingly nervous. Even though he had an IQ way over everyone else, being the youngest member of the team, he had a lot to prove. 

Spencer walked into the bullpen and nervously ran a hand through his hair. The first thing he noticed was the very handsome and fit man who looked up from his desk, the very desk across from the desk Spencer was supposed to sit at. As he made his way over and sat in his chair, other people started to notice him too. A fair skinned lady with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes walked up to him. 

"You must be new. I'm Jennifer Jareau but everyone calls me JJ." She smiles. 

"Spencer. Uh, Spencer Reid" His voice is hoarse and he gives her a weak smile as he shakes her hand. Soon another lady with shoulder length hair walks up to him and the first thing that spencer notices is that her nails are abnormally short. She must bite them. She holds out her hand for him to shake. 

"Hi, I'm Emily Prentiss. It's nice to meet you"

Spencer introduces himself while shaking her hand. His voice's a little more normal this time, some of his nervousness was melting away. He met the rest of the team one by one. Agent Rossi, who had offered him a welcome and a warm smile although that did nothing to suppress the feeling spencer had that he should be scared of him. 

Next Spencer met Agent Hotchner who seemed to be running the place despite Agent Rossi being so much older. He then met their technical analyst who introduced herself as Penelope Garcia. Spencer subtly looked her up and down. She didn't look like she worked with the FBI by the way she was dressed but Spencer wasn't a judgemental person. 

Lastly, Spencer met the person he'd been oddly fascinated by since walking in the door. Derek Morgan. Derek had leaned over his desk toward Spencer and introduced himself but Spencer hadn't been paying attention, reading over the pile of files on his desk and trying to organize. 

"Hey, Pretty boy." Derek had said to get his attention. Spencer looked up and blushed profusely at the nickname. 

"Derek Morgan." Derek smirked still looking over his desk at Spencer. 

"Spencer Reid," Spencer responded looking up at Derek, then a smile landed on his lips. "But uh... Pretty Boy is fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue... Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated. :) Please click this link to support my writing. It would mean alot <3  
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A78437OA)


End file.
